Metabee's change
by HFH
Summary: *FINISHED!* Did Metabee survive?? And did he come back to the "normality"???? It's a weird end... ^_^
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: What in the **** is happening with him????

I DON'T own Medabots

HFH writes: This story starts before the World Tournament, but I'll change some things. That's all... enjoy!

****

Ikki's home

-Please, Metabee.... don't you wanna watch your soap operas???- Ikki begged

-No! I told you: Soap operas suck. Now, let me see this interesting documentary

The kid sighed -Come on! At least.... let's Robattle with Koji!!! You like Robattling... don't you?

-Didn't you listen at me? A Robattle is a waste of time and energy!! Let me alone...

-You were right, Ikki. Why don't you tell this to Dr. Aki?- Erika crossed her arms- He must be in the Medabot Corp.

-I'll call him right now- Ikki took the phone and dialled the Medabot Corporaton's number

__

-Hi! I'm Dr. Aki

-Hello, doc. I have a problem with Meta...

__

-I am not in my office right now. I must be in the 24 Hop Mart stealing... I mean... eating Henry's pudding. Please, say your message after the signal. *beep*

-Dr. Aki isn't there...- he said

-I wonder when does he work- Erika commented

****

24 Hop Mart 

-And... Metabee's personality changed. What a weird thing...- Henry said

-Why don't you tell me what happened?- Eugene asked

-I don't know why are you acting like that. I am fine!- Metabee was browsing a scientific magazine

-Did you see? He isn't my Medabot at all!!! He watches documentaries, he tidies my bedroom, he doesn't wanna Robattle, he says incomprehesible phrases, he says "I am more smart than Dexter", he... he acts like a nerd!!

-Why don't you call him Nerdabee?

-Doc, this is serious...- the clerk sweatdropped

-Sorry ^^;;;

-Buy me this magazine, please...- Metabee showed it

-What?

-It has an excellent article about Atoms

-Atoms? What is that? A food?- Henry asked

-You know... proton, neutron, electron...

-Ahhhhh.... Atoms!!!!... I gooooot it...

-Really?

-No

-Henry, why are you so stupid??? Metabee is talking about those little balls!!- Dr. Aki said 

-... -_-;;; Forget it. Will you buy me this?

-Mmmm... tell me what happened, Ikki. Maybe he's moribund

Why is Metabee acting so strange? Will he come back to the "normality"? Will Metabee build a laboratory like Dexter's one?

You'll know the answers if I update this weird fic


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Talking 'bout... SOAP OPERAS?????!!!!!!

I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T own Medabots!!!!!

HFH writes: More "Metabee's change"... more weird things!!!! First... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

rochusbee: I hope that you like this weird chap!

someone: Thanks! I am happy for that ^_^

sexy yaoi-gal: Metal hammer??? Mmmmmm... I like that idea... =)

Shadow Knight: Here is the answer!!!

Madiko: You are right... but, thinking more... Poor Henry! Maybe he didn't finish the school, so I forgive him his stupity ;D

Now.. the chap!!!

Ikki put a strange face -I'll tell you what happened... but let me think for a moment... mmmmmmmmm

****

5 minutes later

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm.... *loading*- Ikki was STILL thinking

-This gonna take a loooong time- Erika sighed- Henry... is that a small tv?

-No, it's a car...- Eugene shooked his head

-Very funny... Why don't we show Metabee a soap opera? Maybe he'll come back to the normality

-Good idea! The Soap Operas Channel is the 67...- Henry took the remote control

-Wait, Henry!! It is the 69!

-Dr. Aki, I am sure!

-Really? I watched it one week ago and...

-But I saw "My Heart is Yours" yesterday and it was in the 67- the clerk answered

-I like "My Heart is Yours"... but my favorite soap opera is "Amanda"- Eugene said- What happened yesterday?

-Melisa went to the Hospital, because she wanted to see her father... but there was Soledad who told her that...

-O_O.... DO YOU LIKE SOAP OPERAS?????!!!!!!- Erika sweatdropped

-Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... no...- Dr. Aki and Henry said at unison

-mmmmmmmmmmmm....- Ikki Tenryo was STILL thinking

-Let's see that channel!- the girl proposed

A young couple appeared in the screen _-Marco, I can't marry with you..._

-Why, Carola? Tell me why!

-Because... you are rich and I am not...

-I don't care about it... I love you, Carola!!

-How sweet... -_-;;;; - Metabee commented 

__

-But... what will your relatives say?- Carola asked

__

-I love you, and that's all that matters

-I am sorry, Marco... but I can't...

Another man entered _-Are you Carola Herrera?_

-Yes

-You rich and evil grandfather died... and you inherited 1.000.000.000 dollars!

-THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!! XO

-Shut up, Metabee... I didn't see this episode...- Dr. Aki grumped

__

-Now, we can marry...- Marco took her future wife's hands

__

-No, you can't

-Mother? What are you saying?- he asked

__

-You can't marry with Carola because... 

(dramatic pause)

-... she is your sister...

Metabee switched off the TV -ENOUGH!!!! This soap opera is STUPID!!!! Who wrote its script? A mad??? (Me: I did... XD)

-O.O WOW! I never thought that Carola and Marco were relatives...- Henry commented

Ikki opened his eyes -Finally!! I remember it all!!! We were Robattling against the Screws when Peppercat hit Metabee with an electrical shock and he fainted. 

-Later, Metabee woke up and he said "It's time to watch "Dexter's lab" "

-Maybe that electrical shock caused an error in his Medal and his personality changed. What do you think, doc?

-Err... I was going to say that, Henry

-And what can we do??- Ikki asked

-I don't know... ^_^ - Dr. Aki shrugged

-I THOUGHT WHAT YOU WERE THE INVENTOR OF MEDABOTS!!- Erika was histerycal

-Calm down... he he... I'll have an idea!! One day... oopssss

-Humans...- Metabee sighed

What will happen with Marco and Carola? Will Henry and Dr. Aki stop watching soap operas? Is Ikki always that slow?

Read the answers in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: 2 + 2 = ...Could you repeat the question?

Henry: HFH a.k.a the crazy girl who is writing this weird fic DOESN'T own Medabots...

Arcbeetle: ...but you can sue her if you want to ^_^

HFH writes: Hello everybody!!!! "My Heart is Yours" will start in ten minutes so I must hurry up!! XD Anyways... THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!

Shadow Knight: You know more about what happened than Dr. Aki! XD

sexy yaoi-gal: Ikki isn't stupid... he's very very very VERY stupid ^_^

Madiko Karakuchi: I agree with you about Ikki ^.^;;; Hikaru... well, at least he doesn't love "Barney the Dinosaur" 

HiKaRu AgAta: Who knows? Maybe Ikki doesn't have a brain after all... XD

Gostridah: You are completely right about Dr. Aki ^.^;;;;;;

Let's start!!

-Hello uncle...- Karen entered in the store with Koji

-Hi, Karen, Koji... we have a problem with Metabee

-I TOLD YOU: I... AM... FINE!!!!- the KBT was reading a book called "The speed of light"

-Poor Metabee... what is happening with him?

-His Medal had an error and his personality is different, now

-What are you talking about?- Koji asked

-I'll show you: Metabee... what are you reading about?- Erika pointed at the book

-Well... light travels throught empty space at a speed of 186,171 miles a second. This is the highest speed at which anything can travel... Are you understanding?

-o.o;;;;;; Sure...

The KBT sweatdropped -In other words: Light is fast

-Ah! I got it, now ^.^;;;;

Dr. Aki was thinking - Metabee, I feel that you treat us like idiots...

-Maybe it's because you ARE idiots 

-Yeah, maybe.... HEY! XO

-Nobody says that Karen is idiot!!!- Ikki and Koji yelled

-Let's do something: I'll give you a test and if you approve it I'll never call you "idiot" again. What do you think?

-Deal!- Henry answered

****

10 minutes later. The park

-Here you have...- Metabee distributed the tests to Dr. Aki, Ikki, Erika, Karen, Henry and Koji

The only question was: 2 + 2 =.......

Dr. Aki was thinking: "Let me see... If I eat 2 puddings... and later I eat 2 puddings more..."

Eugene ran away 

Ikki was thinking: "This is so easy...."

Erika was thinking: "...................................."

Karen was thinking: "2 cute and little bunnies were in the park when 2 cute and little bunnies more arrived..."

Henry was thinking: "If the Phantom Renegade stole 2 Rare Medals... and three days later he stole 2 Rare Medals more, that means that the Phantom Renegade...."

Koji was thinking: "Karen... you don't know my feelings, yet.... I can't stop seeing your beautiful green eyes, your sweet smile, your long hair..."

-Time's up!!!- Ikki's Medabot took the exams and started to look at the answers. He grabbed his head

-And... are we idiots or not?- Ikki smiled arrogantly

Metabee sighed -Just like I thought... Dr. Aki ran away... Ikki's answer was "22"... Erika DIDN'T asnwer...

-It was very difficult!!!!- the girl complained

-...Karen draw four rats or stars... I don't know what are they...

-These are cute and little bunnies! 

-...Henry answered "The Phantom Renegade rocks!!!"... and Koji wrote "I love you"...

-Do... you... love... METABEE???? O_O BWHA HA HA HA HA XD- Henry was laughing like a mad

-NO, I DON'T!!!! Please, Karen... believe me!!!!

Karen smiled -But you look so cute together...

-I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!! XO

Dr. Aki came back with four puddings in his hands and stared at Metabee "What can we do with him?? I have a plan... but I'll need some help..."

Are Dr. Aki and the gang a group of idiots? Will Henry come back to his job? Will Koji and Metabee get married?

I'll write the answers in the next chap.... but now I'll watch "My Heart is Yours"!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Help him!!! I mean... Hit him!!!!

If you are reading this disclaimer, it's because you don't know that I DON'T own Medabots

HFH writes: I caaaaaame baaaaack!!!! XD First... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

sexy yaoi-gal: I think that Koji and Metabee are a good couple too XD

Madiko Karakuchi: You wanna explode Metabee? Well, that's a funny thing... I tell you XD 

JiYouNg: Here is moreeeee!!

humor_writer2: I hope that you like this weird chap!

Shadow Knight: HA HA HA XD You are so right about Dr. Aki!!!!! And "My Heart is Yours" (TM) is a stupid soap opera that I invented... It's Hikaru and Dr. Aki's fav. TV programm too XD

HiKaRu AgAtA: Koji loves Metabee with all his heart... although he says that he doesn't XD

-I really don't love Metabee!!!!- Koji yelled desesperate 

-So, why did you write that?- Erika was taking photos. "This is a great news: "The Second Medafighter of Japan loves a Medabot!!!!"

-Ikki, can I talk with you?

-Yes, Dr. Aki?

-I've got a plan, but I need your help... You must call every Medafighter that you know and they'll attack Metabee together

-Will that work? What if they DESTROY him?

The man shrugged -You'll buy another Medabot

-All right.... I'll come back soon!

****

Later

-What... are you doing???- Metabee looked around. Sumilidon, Peppercat, Rokusho, Belzelga, Krosserdog, Arcbeetle, Brass, Totalizer, Kantaroth, Digmole, Samurai and Neutranurse were surrounding him

-We'll help you, Metabee...- Brass started

Space Medafighter X nodded -In other words: our Medabots will hit you until you come back to the normality. 

-Don't worry, this won't hurt... too much- Kantaroth added

-........- Totalizer said (Me: I wonder why he DOESN'T say a word in the series...)

-I am sorry, Metabee, but we don't have another option- Rokusho took off his cape

-We will... we will... rock you!!!- Arcbeetle was singing

-MEDAFIGHTERS READY??- Dr. Aki looked at them- MEDABOTS... LET'S HELP METABEE!!!!

All the Medabots attack Metabee at the same time. A cloud of dust covered them

Erika and the other Medafighters were yelling some orders -Triple Cannon!!!

-Brass... use your cannons, too!!!

-Kantaroth, fire your missiles!!

-Attack him, Peppercat!!!

-Dr. Aki...

-Yes, Ikki?

-Why are they attacking Metabee if only Peppercat hit him with an electrical shock and caused the error?

-Excellent question... Uhhhhh O.O;;; ... I didn't notice that LITTLE detail, sorry ^.^;;;;;;

-Hit with the sword!!!- the principal ordered at Samurai

-Sumilidon, Flexor Sword!!!!

-Arcbeetle, it's time to The Prominence!!!

-Wait, please!!!!!- Metabee begged- Stop hitting meeeeeeee!!!!

Will Metabee come back to the normality after this beating? Will he _survive_ of this beating???

If you wanna know this, you must read the epilogue!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Epilogue: They are incurable... *sigh*

I won't repeat this again: I DON'T own Medabots!!! XD

HFH writes: Here is... the epilogue of "Metabee's change"!!!!!!!! But first... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

sexy yaoi-gal: I hope that you like this weird end!

Shadow Knight: The answer's here!!! ;D 

HiKaRu AgAtA: I am cruel with a chara???? GREAT!!! =)

Madiko Karakuchi: Kill him?? I'll never any Medabots chara!! Ooppss... I did... XD

****

Next day

Ikki Tenryo was walking alone towards his home

Erika and Brass approached him. The female Medabot was in a weelchair, very bandaged 

-Hello!!! How is Metabee?- Erika asked

-Fine... Dr. Aki repaired his Medaparts tonight. What about you, Brass?

-My legs hurt me a little, but Dr. Aki says that I'll can walk in a week...

The girl smiled at her Medabot -At least she isn't so hurted than Kantaroth

-What are you talking about?

-Samurai hit him a lot of times with his sword because he mistook him for Metabee... Sumilidon and Arcbeetle hit him too...

-They need glasses...- Ikki sweatdropped

-Where is your Medabot?

-At home, Metabee said that he had to do something really important. I don't know what...

They entered in the house

Ikki walked to the living room -Mum, I came ba... O_O;;;;; 

-What is happening??- Erika asked. She looked at the scene and raised her eyebrow - They are really weird... 

Metabee, Dr. Aki and Henry were sitting in the floor, watching... guess what -_-;;;;

__

In our last episode of "Carola and Marco: A Love Story..." Carola and Marco discovered that they weren't relatives after all and Marco's mother accepted their marriage

The bride and groom appeared in the screen

__

-Marco Pérez... do you accept Carola Herrera as you wife and ... blah, blah, blah...?- the priest asked

__

-Yes, I do

-Carola Herrera... do you accept Marco Pérez as your husband and... blah, blah, blah...?

-Yes, I do

-So, I declair you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride

Marco and Carola kissed

__

-The End...

The Medabot, the teenager and the pudding maniac were crying

-Snif... That was... so sweet!!! ;.;- Eugene said

-I hope.. snif... I hope that Carola and Marco... snif... live happy forever... ;.;- Henry covered his face with his hands

-What... snif... a beautiful wedding... ;.;- Metabee's Medaparts were all wet

Ikki and Erika looked at each other for a moment

-PEPPERCAT!!!!! COME BACK, PLEASEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!...- the kid begged

***********************************************...ThE EnD...********************************

A weird end for a weird fic... ^.^;;;;;;;;

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!

HFH ^_^

__


End file.
